


Chapter 1

by Twaffle43



Series: Beginning of the End [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twaffle43/pseuds/Twaffle43
Summary: It isn't always clear who the good guy is, life is a collection of gray. While he saves her from one nightmare it is really only just beginning.





	Chapter 1

Her finger trembled on the trigger of the gun, the weight pulling her arm down and so she clutched it tighter, her only safe guard now.

“Come now, put the gun down and we can talk”, the hoarse voice commanded, an oily undertone making ice slide down her spine. 

He didn’t know it was empty, the last bullets riddling the wolf that had taken down her horse. The night was frigid, the wind howling through the trees bringing with it the sharp sting of rain. 

“I said put it down”

The man spoke again, his voice now heavy with anger. She knew it wasn’t going to be long before he put her bravado to the test and found out she had a shit hand of cards. 

“No.” she said, her low voice shaking “Back away and let me go in peace”

Suddenly hands gripped her arms from behind, tightening with bruising force and she screamed out in pain dropping the gun. The backhand across her face was sudden and hard and she fell on her side, clutching her cheek, feeling blood drip from her nose. She was stupid, she should have known there would be more than one man way out here in the middle of nowhere. 

“Grab her hands and tie them, Jack” 

The man who had struck her said. She was roughly rolled to her front, her once pretty blue gown now ripped and shredded, stained with mud and other things. Her hands were pulled back sharply, and she cried out from the pain in her shoulders. The boot to her stomach was swift and harsh.

“Shut your mouth” Jack grated as he finished tying off the knot. 

Her stomach now aflame, she dry heaved but managed to keep herself from vomiting. She laid there panting, breathing in the loamy smell of the ground, her face throbbing, her arms screaming, and her mind a snarl of fear. 

“You can go first Jack” 

She heard and, at first, it didn’t register, then when she felt the calloused hand latch onto her ankle she knew. Rape. This couldn’t be happening to her. She was a good girl. She never cursed, she did her chores, and didn’t talk back to her parents. She had opened her mouth to scream when a rag was shoved inside tasting of oil and dirt cutting her off. 

“No, you don’t” 

The first man said as he tied another rag around her head tangling it in her hair. Tears finally sprung to her eyes as all hope disappeared. Jacks hand went back to her ankle and slowly slid it up her calf, the back of her knee, and around to the front of her thigh. She squeezed her eyes shut, fear making her body rigid. He reached her drawers and laughed softly at the virginial white cloth shielding her pussy from view. He grabbed them and ripped them off, the loud tearing sound and pain of the material pulling at her skin making her shriek from behind the gag. When something touched her face smearing a liquid on her skin her eyes rose. The first man was now kneeling over her, once forgotten in the horror of what Jack was doing to her, now making his presence known. He was on his knees his dirty pants pulled down to midthigh with his cock pulled out. He was stroking it with one hand, sliding the wet head on her cheeks, leaving smears of his rancid smelling precum. Jack now had pushed her skirts up to her waist and she could feel the rain that managed to get through the canopy stinging her legs. She shook her head frantically from side to side, wiggling her body, kicking out with her legs, anything to stop this. Jack grunted when one foot managed to find the target of his inner thigh. 

“Bitch, this is happening, and I really don’t care if you are dead or alive.” 

When she felt the cold barrel of a gun against her forehead she looked up into the unnamed mans face. He had pulled out a pistol and pressed it against her so hard the skin dimpled around it. She let her legs go lax, her chest heaving from the rough breaths she was pulling in through her nose. Jacks calloused hands tightening around her thighs, fingers digging it and the jagged nails cutting into her soft skin. He laughed at the thought of causing her pain and released her. The skin was broken slightly, blood beading up and turning an angry red. She was screaming in her head, one long peal of fear and agony when his hands finally reached her pussy. He spread her lips apart and rubbed his finger along her slit. When his hand came away dry he grunted in frustration and anger. The man above her, with the gun still pressed firmly on her head, grabbed his cock again, rubbing the weeping head over her lips pulled tight because of the gag. She could taste piss and the body odor coming from him was overwhelming. Suddenly she felt a gob of spit hit her pussy and her attention was again wrenched down to the man between her thighs. Her tear drenched eyes widened as she saw he hadn’t been idle while she was distracted. He too had pulled out his cock and it was visibly throbbing in his hand. His dick was thin and long, the head was almost purple, and fluid was seeping from it. Jack was roughly running his hand up and down, stroking it hard, his black eyes intent on her now spit wettened pussy. He shuffled forward into the cradle of her thighs, pointing his cock at her soft pink cunt and ran the head up and down her slit. When he put some pressure on her tight hole, she felt herself give way and the head slid in. The pain was indescribable, his saliva not nearly enough lube to ease the way. 

“I like it this way” Jack said, his voice thick with lust “I like your dry little pussy, I want this to hurt, I want to have to fight my way for every inch.” 

He stopped there, with his head stretching her open as he looked down at her reddened skin wrapped around him. 

“You are going to love this John”

He said to the man still pumping his cock over her face. Slowly, he pushed in and she felt like she was tearing apart. Jack slid in some more and feeling her hymen now, grabbed her ankles spreading them open wide, wanting nothing in the way of him taking her. She felt helpless, unable to stop him from entering her, unable to fight back, and humiliated from the cock slapping against her face. 

“I want you to feel this whore, I want you to always remember my big cock ripping you open” 

Jack moaned to her as he finally thrust his hips hard, ripping through that delicate piece of skin and seating himself balls deep. Her eyes bulged as she felt her pussy gape open for him, the sharp tearing feeling slicing across her body with a red-hot heat. She could feel him holding still, deep inside her cunt, not moving as he savored her tight pussy around him. He dragged his dick out and feeling him tug along her walls felt like salt in a wound. She was still tight, but blood was helping him slide a little more smoothly. He suddenly slammed back in and began fucking her hard pulling all the way out and then wrenching his hips forward to jam his cock back in. She let herself go limp, what did it matter now? She felt and then heard the loud tearing sound as her bodice was ripped down the middle and her tits spilled out. She was small but perky with soft pink nipples. John grabbed one twisting it cruelly making her cry out against the rag again. He let go and slapped her breast still pumping his cock in his fist. 

“I’m going to cum on your face and tits slut” she heard him moan and she felt another part of her self worth slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing, really anything. I fell in love with Arthur in the game and wanted to finally set down the things that bounce around in my head. Constructive criticism is very welcome. This will be a longer series but I just wanted to throw a small chapter out there and see if anyone is even interested in me continuing.


End file.
